The Reason
by AlyenaTheBandit
Summary: Aurora Dannali is a jaded vampire who misses the life she led in the 1920's--over seventy-five years ago. Reminiscing about family life reminds her exactly what her purpose is in her unlife. OneShot.


This is a oneshot I promised to a friend. All mentioned characters and material belong to me except Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane.

Based on the song 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. A vampire's ironic twist on it's lyrics and meaning.

* * *

Aurora stared somberly down at the photograph in her hand. It depicted her whole family, back in her human days, all in a silly group hug. Her father was attempting to hold onto any scrap of gentlemanly pride he had left and only let a ghost of a smile play across his lips, his back ramrod straight. Her mother was draped delicately on his arm, smiling in that special way she reserved only for him as she looked down at her children.

Her brother had a goofy grin plastered on his pre-teen face, his eyes twinkling as he ground his knuckles into the head of his youngest sister affectionately. Aurora herself was settled onto her father's shoulders, one fist pumped into the air as a laugh broke out along her features. Her younger sister was grimacing slightly from her older brother's embrace but had a cute smile on her face despite herself.

Aurora smiled faintly, remembering her family's trip to the beach like it was yesterday though it had occurred back in 1915 when she was only seven years old. Her family was so commonly polite and stiff that this picture was her favorite, reminding her of the few times they would let loose if only for a few hours.

In one swift movement, Aurora threw the framed portrait across the room, watching it collide with the stone wall and shatter into tiny pieces of glass and wood. Slowly she strode over to the remnants of the picture frame and pulled out the black and white photo, staring at it for a minute more.

She shook shards of glass off of it gently before folding the aged portrait and tucking it into the lining of her long woolen coat. Just as Jett came to inform her that they were ready to leave, she straightened back up and felt her face morph back into her vampyric visage.

Jett called softly, cautious about disturbing her personal moment, "Miss, we are ready to depart. Would you care to join us in the main car? Your brother and sister have requested your presence."

Aurora sighed, expelling to her servant, "I've been dead for seventy-five years and still they can't go anywhere without me holding their hands every step of the way."

She turned to face Jett asking with an uninterested tone of voice, "Who will be my driver this evening, Jett?"

Jett refused to look his mistress in the eye out of respect for her position replying, "Boyd has been assigned to your car for this journey, Miss. Is this suitable for you?"

Aurora moved towards Jett responding as she pulled on her white gloves and buttoned her deep red jacket, "This is an extremely important mission, Jett. I'm sure you are well aware of this fact. Seeing the severity of the situation, I would prefer someone who is actually _competent_ driving me to my destination rather than that insolent fool."

She looked him straight in the eye, making every inch of his cold, dead skin crawl. "You will be relieving Boyd of his duties this evening Jett. I expect you to perform this task to the utmost of your abilities and to ensure that our ride is fast and smooth."

Jett questioned shakily, "Miss, I apologize for my lack of understanding but, what is it that you would have me do with Boyd exactly?"

Aurora put a gloved hand on Jett's cheek, heightening his discomfort considerably while smiling, "In other words sweetie, I want him _dead_."

She strode past her manservant, fully confident in his loyalty and willingness to serve her every whim. She gently stroked the faded corner of the photograph in the inside pocket of her jacket as she climbed into the large, black Cadillac waiting for her outside.

Yes, she missed her family quite dearly; and she was perfectly willing to torture the friends and family of the two Slayers to sate her pangs of loneliness.

She smiled lightly as she heard the anguished screams of Boyd outside her car door, the rather annoying man being drained of his life by Jett in a fitting end. She would thoroughly enjoy ruining the lives of Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane.

After all, she was a vampire. Isn't that what her immortality was for?


End file.
